Cult
by Humankindcannotgainanything
Summary: You've probably read all kinds of fan fiction. Let's give you something new. Naruto Uzumaki. A young wannabe ninja. Hidan. A psychotic Jashinist. Not much happens when these two pariah's cross paths. Psych! You'll have to read to find out what happens. [Pairing Undecided]
1. Prologue

Nobody really knows about Hidan's past. Nobody really knows anything about him at all. To sum it up; he's an enigma. That is literally all you can say. The only things we know is that he's a jashinist, and he's from Yugakure. We don't even know how long he's been around for. For all we know, he could be older than Madara Uchiha himself. Although we'd never know unless Hidan says it himself. We all know that Hidan isn't the kind of person to talk about his past. Even torturing it out of him wouldn't work, considering he takes pleasure from pain. That makes it hard to get anything out of him at all, also taking into mind that he's not very friendly.

So anyways, why are we talking about Hidan? We all know this story is about Naruto, as it says in the lovely description. Well, as you have read the description, you would also know that Hidan is a key component in this story.

Moving on, we have a one main factor to cover in this story. In the original pre-shippuden Naruto, the young genin was about 12 years old. That's not the case in this story. Here, in the world of fan fiction, he is a 17 year old man while everyone else keeps their ages. Now, considering how I'm going about it with this story, he won't be 17 for a while. Don't worry, we'll get there eventually.

This story is not your typical story in which there is a hero and a villain and in which the story is about the making and the adventures of a hero, in fact, it is quite the opposite. This is a story about pain, death and destruction and anything inbetween. All the words in here are making a story about an immortal, religious, psychotic boy. There will be a bit of romance, (as every story has it) but this story is mainly about the inane journey of a jashinist.

Now be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart. Most stories about sacrifice aren't, but this one even more so. Don't worry, you'll only throw up out of disgust no more than 8 times. Nothing to worry about. Nothing... at… all…

On October 10, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked. It was a disastrous moment, one that ended in hundreds dead and over a thousand injured. That day, the ignorant people of Konoha kept their hopes up, saying things such as "It'll all go back to the way it was." Oh how wrong they were. This was an event that was not to be forgotten for almost a millenia. It would've eventually faded after a few decades, if it hadn't left a legacy.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a newborn, that already had millions of glares directed on his back not even a day after he was born. Few would know what he went through in the duration of his life, not even the one with the revered mirror eyes. The one with the mirror eyes was still held as a prince while young Naruto Uzumaki was the pariah.

Konoha doesn't know what's coming for them. They have no idea the hurricane that's coming their way. It'd be a miracle if they survived.

Not in a million years would they have thought, that after all their attempts to stunt his growth, would Naruto achieve some _real_ power.

He'd show them the meaning of revenge.

He'd show them all.

They'd all pay

Yes, they would pay.

In _**blood.**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Student for the Psycho

**I probably should have mentioned this before, but there will be swearing all the way throughout the story, and also please leave a review on who you want the romance to be with! I take all girls into consideration, no matter the age, and if you want more than 1, I am totally up for doing a harem.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

" _Fear not hell, for if it exists, you shall find yourself in good company."_

"Damn demon."

"Serves him right."

"Let's celebrate! Drinks on me!"

The cheering of the villagers faded off into the distance as they traveled to the bars. They told people on the way to the bar of their glorious feat, which invoked the cheering of various other villagers. To them, it was a night of celebration. After all, defeating the young demon who went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was an event to be revered… Right?

They weren't so stupid, there was no way he would live through _that_. The night was glorious, they had saved their village after all! They went on with the night, with high hopes for tomorrow, expecting praise, and promotions from work, even shinobi begging them to join their forces, as they did the job that they couldn't! On top of that, they could probably get a pretty penny for the head of a demon.

They walked to various bars deliriously, intent on their mission of spreading the news of the death of the demon. It was very early morning, no earlier than two, as they walked around in their small mob, when a single figure jumped in their path. He was obviously a shinobi, with the grace of that which he jumped from the roof of a nearby building, was painfully alarming that he was _highly_ trained.

His appearance was that of a traveling rogue, as he wore green-gray shinobi pants with a holster on his thigh, he wore dark brown boots with fur on the top, signifying he came from somewhere cold, on his upper body was a dark blue jacket with a fur hood and arm guards, including the thin leather strap going across his chest. His features were positively striking, as he had silver, slicked back hair and intimidation pink eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The item that had them wary was the large, three-bladed scythe on his back.

"Well, well, well! Lookie here!" He cackled that made the mob flinch and instantly realize that they were facing a mad man with shinobi training. If he decided to fight them, there was no way that they were getting out of this alive. "You'll all make lovely sacrifices for Jashin!" ( **ain't gonna use honorifics except for sensei. Too much of a hassle** )

There was a moment of confusion, as no one knew who this "Jashin" was, before they didn't have time to think because the man was bringing a necklace out from under his shirt. The necklace was a simple, metallic circle with a triangle on the inside. He brought it to his lips and started muttering some sort of prayer. His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he whispered, "Amen."

Then the screaming started.

Nobody would respond to the screaming though, they would do no more than put a pillow over their head. They were in the red light district, but it still solidified the fact that this village was unusually cruel.

Not that Hidan minded, as that was his name, it just meant no interruptions for his sacrifice, but he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that no one would try and save the villagers, because more times than not, when someone was trying to save someone else, it was normally shinobi that tried to save people. And shinobi put up more of a struggle than civilians, making the hunt all the more fun.

Although he couldn't be too picky with his sacrifices, as being a missing-nin was hard enough, so the rule was, "You get what you get."

But the thing that was so addicting about giving sacrifices to Jashin was that the pain was a drug and the killing was exhilarating. Even the pain was great! He couldn't be tortured, because he enjoys the pain after all, but the pain was more pleasure than anything. Not that he really knew too much, except for the practices of the cult of Jashin.

He admitted it, he didn't know too many techniques. His taijutsu was pretty good, his genjutsu nonexistent, and his ninjutsu somewhat close to that. His fuinjutsu was pretty okay, but his skills with his scythe was _definitely_ nothing to laugh at. He would sacrifice you before you even thought about laughing.

All too soon, playtime was over, and he would have to quickly leave the village. He could handle no more than 10 A-rank shinobi, but any more than that would be almost too much for him. Not that they could kill him. Still, it's not like he wanted to be experimented on.

Anyways, he quickly left, taking shortcuts down alleyways until he nearly tripped on a small lump on the ground. He sneered at it, an expression that suited his handsome features surprisingly well, before nudging it roughly with his foot.

That caused the small lump to turn over, and Hidan was only slightly surprised to find that it was a small, dead boy around the age of 5.

He crouched next to the body, the sharp smell of blood piercing his nostrils as he surveyed the young boy. He lifted up his arm and let it go, only for it to flop back down on the boy's chest, unsurprisingly limp.

Now, take note that Hidan is not a compassionate creature of an sort. He's insane, and that's all there is too it. Even when he was a kid, and he wasn't a devoted follower of Jashin, he never experienced or showed any kind of emotion other than lust for blood.

Hidan was also surprisingly smart, after all he didn't get this old without picking up a couple things. So now, he was faced with a very complicated decision. Leave the boy, or revive him? Or course, Hidan had limited control over life and death, but being a follower of Jashin gave him _some_ god-like powers, emphasis on some.

Jashin could always have more followers spreading death and destruction over the face of the Elemental Countries, and also with the right motivation, seeing as this boy was abused, that fact being painfully obvious to Hidan, could probably bring this entire village to the ground.

You see, Hidan had absolutely no attachments to anyone or anything whatsoever. He was used to being alone, and he liked it anyways. If he did travel with anyone, he would most likely end up sacrificing them.

But another Jashinist was an entirely different matter. Not that he's going to tell _you_ his reasoning.

So deciding that he'd thought enough for one day, he slung the dead body over his shoulder. It was surprisingly light, even for his young age, and that showed signs of neglect and abuse. Not that he cared.

He quickly walked to the village gates in which he had came, walking, because he didn't want to damage the body of Jashin's new follower more than necessary. He quickly sent a quick prayer, hoping for a good kill, before slicing the heads off the two unsuspecting chunin guarding the entrance.

He probably would've been more… messy… about it, if he wasn't on a schedule. He grabbed one of the Konoha headbands, knowing the absolute pleasure in crossing out your village's symbol, just as he had done so many years ago. It's not like the chunin would need it, after all, his head was now separated from his body.

He made his way out of the Konoha area, making sure to still keep in the land of fire. He found himself a nice, but small clearing in which he could perform the ceremony of making the boy a Jashinist.

He unceremoniously dumped the boy onto the ground, no longer caring about him, as he would soon be a follower of Jashin.

He did a few stretches, as he was preparing to sit on the ground for a few days, as that was one of the requirements for the ritual. Although don't go thinking that his stretches were any of those girly self-help yoga crap.

He took this time to survey the boy, and was mildly confused at the whisker like marks on his face. That is, until he figured out just who, exactly, this boy was.

Now that the moonlight was shining on the clearing, giving off a faint light, he was able to make out the features of the boy more clearly than in the alley way. He almost hit himself there, the boy was obviously the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon fox.

Hidan smirked. This was… even better. With the power of Jashin and the nine-tailed fox on the side of Jashin, this boy would be truly unstoppable. Hell, even Hidan was starting to envy him.

With this new information come to light, Hidan went about preparing for the ritual with renewed vigor. The possibilities of what the boy could do swirled through Hidan's head.

He grinned like a maniac as he spread blood around the area, permanently marking it as an area of evildoers and a place for Jashinist rituals. Most would think that the blood would be soon washed away with the rain, but much like the jashinist themselves, the blood was immortal.

Yes, you read right. Not many people knew, but the rumor of a jashinist being immortal was more than just a myth or a rumor, it was a reality. Many would think it impossible, saying that you were playing with kami, but it's not like the cult of Jashin cared. They were just jealous.

The painful ritual went (although it was quite relaxing for Hidan, considering his sadomasochistic tendencies) on for days, and Hidan was slightly surprised that no one came to see what was happening. Although, he thought wryly, people tend to stay away from places riddled with evil.

A few days later, nearing a whole week, Hidan was finally done his part of the ritual. Now all that was left to do was explain some things to the young jinchuuriki and have him massacre a few dozen people.

Hopefully, the Kyuubi boy was quite cooperative and wouldn't put up much of a fuss, other than being in awe of the amazing power of Jashin.

Someone was moaning and groaning, which brought Hidan's mind back from space. Hidan looked over at the kid to find him awake. The ritual seemed to have succeeded, which was obvious by a few factors.

First of all, he was alive. That definitely helped, considering that he was actually dead before. Jashin couldn't have a dead follower, now could he? Also considering that immortality was kinda a Jashinist thing.

Second of all, his hair was silver and his eyes were a raw pink, signifying the features of a Jashinist.

Now to make sure that it wasn't just a half conversion, Hidan had one little test for the kid.

He impaled him with a spike.

Hidan smirked when he didn't die, showing his immortality. The kid however, wasn't as gleeful.

"Hey that you bastard!" He shouted angrily.

"Well duh, it's not like it's going to feel nice yet. That's something you grow an immunity to." Hidan told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hidan was very unlucky right now. The kid was stupid, far dumber than Hidan ever has been. This thought came to him because the kid merely cocked his head to the side then brushed it off, not even bothering to question it.

"But it ain't right!" He whined, as he was trying to finish the argument, so he could say that he won it, but alas, he was failing.

"Listen here you damn brat. There ain't no such thing as right and wrong, got it? There's only actions and consequences." He growled at the kid. The damn kid was getting on Hidan's temper, and Hidan didn't have much patience.

"Shut it, old man!"

"Old man?! Take a look at yourself kid!" Hidan raged. The kid just glared at him and walked over to the small pond, but not before pulling the stake out that Hidan impaled him with, and looked at his reflection in the water.

"I'M OLD!"

Facepalm.


End file.
